Galactik Football: The Next Generation
by enchantedpotter101
Summary: Jaina, the daughter of Mei and D'Jok, tries to solve the mystery of her father's disappearance and save the universe from Bleylock, with the help of her mysterious team mate - Cale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

She stared at the two figures in the fog. Both tall. One just a bit taller than herself, the second just a bit taller than him. Both were panting, gasping for air, breathing heavily. The taller man straightened up, punched the other. He fell, like a rag doll, to the cold, damp floor. The rain beat down on his back and his knee's scratched against the surface, tearing his jeans and ripping his skin. Blood and sweat stained the clothes of both men. The man who remained standing picked up a long, blackish-brown rusted object. He approached the one kneeling on the ground. He smirked slightly and raised his arm high above his head, grasping the metal rod, the metal gleaming in the faint starlight… Mei sat up with a start. Just a dream. Just the same dream she'd been having every night for the past sixteen years. Why was she always dreaming about her husband's death? She didn't know that he was dead. She hadn't been with him when he had disappeared. She had been on Akillian and he had been on shuttle to planet Shadow. At least that's what he told her. She had assumed he had perished in a crash or just decided to leave her. Mei glared at her reflection in the mirror opposite her bed. How dare she say that D'Jok had left her. He wouldn't do that. Mei examined herself in the mirror. Her elbow-length chocolate brown hair was greasy and dark circles surrounded her big, brown eyes. She was tall and slender, but her once smooth, creamy skin was now pale. Pulling her hair back into her signature high ponytail, Mei glanced at the bracelet on her wrist. She always wore it. She had never taken it off since the day D'Jok left. It had been his; it had belonged to his mother, who had died shortly after his birth. It was a thin piece of brown thread with a long bead with unique gold patterns on it and an amber and brown bead on each side. At the end of the string was a small, pale lime green bead. She had owned it for a brief time once, during her first Galactic Football Cup League. She had pretended to like D'Jok for career reasons, and he had given the bracelet to her. However, he asked her to return it after their so-called relationship had broken up his friendship with Micro-ice, his best friend. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Mei? Are you up?" Came Maya's voice.  
"Yes," Mei replied, "I'll be right down." Maya was D'Jok's adopted mother, a fortuneteller who had raised him and was the only parent he had known until he was seventeen years old.

Keeping her promise, although she wasn't really in the mood, Mei quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a pallid lilac sweater and rushed downstairs. As usual, Jaina was already up. Wearing her usual baggy black jeans and a loose fitting, dark grey hooded jacket. She had abandoned her breakfast and was kicking a ball. Mei smiled fondly at her red headed daughter. She was so much like D'Jok. The hair, clothes, personality and love for football.

"Morning honey," Mei said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hi mom," Jaina replied, obviously much more interested in the ball.  
"Try not to break anything," Mei whispered. Jaina just rolled her eyes.  
"Are your brothers up?"  
"Doubt it."  
Mei had been overjoyed when she had found out that she was pregnant, not to long after D'Jok had left. What had shocked her, and everyone else, was when Mei gave birth to triplets, a girl and two boys.  
"Hey mom!" Shouted the two whirlwinds that rushed into the room, one of blocking Jaina as she attempted an imaginary goal towards the fridge.  
"Good morning Ryland, good morning Brandon." Mei grinned. The boys were more like her, while Jaina like her father. Like Mei, the boys enjoyed football and had great defensive abilities. But they were not nuts about the sport, unlike their sister. And they both had their mother's chocolate brown eyes, Jaina did as well though.  
"Mum, did you hear the news?" Gasped Brandon.  
"I want to tell her!" Snapped Ryland.  
Jaina laughed. "You guys are fifteen, not five."  
"What is it then?" Mei asked.  
Ryland shoved a newspaper into his mother's arms. Brandon cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Aarch has returned to Akillian!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Where on earth are we going?" Ryland moaned. Jaina just shrugged.  
Ryland kicked the gravel on the ground in front of him. "We're gonna get lost," he mumbled.  
"Just stop moaning," sighed Jaina, "We'll find it eventually."  
"You could have found out where it was," Ryland said.  
"Oh come on, Aarch starting up the team again, it's been the talk of Akillian for weeks. Somebody's going to known where the tryouts are. We just have to ask for directions," Jaina argued.

"Here we are…I think," Brandon grinned, opening the large metal door. Jaina and Ryland peered inside. The place was crowded with hopeful teenagers and some of their parents. No sign of Aarch. By now, Jaina was giddy with excitement.  
"Aarch," she gasped, "We are going to see Aarch, in the flesh!"  
"Exciting, huh?" Ryland rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how old that guy is?"  
"I dunno," Jaina replied stubbornly, "Fifties I suppose."  
"Bet he's older," Laughed Brandon, nudging his sister. He was certainly in a good mood today and was leaving Ryland to do the arguing and fighting.

More coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Ok," Aarch turned to address the anxious and excited crowd. He winced slightly as he put most of his weight on his bad leg. He leaned down briefly but stood up straight again as a pain shot through his back. He was defiantly getting old.  
"Everyone has done extremely well and I assure you that selecting the players was a very difficult decision."  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it."  
"Hey Jaina." Lucas, the son of Micro-ice who lived on the same street as them, walked over to stand next to Jaina.  
"It's about time, you've been talking to my brother's all day," Jaina said with a grin.  
"Sorry," Lucas apologised with a weak smile, "You did really great, I bet you'll get on."  
"You were good," Jaina nodded approvingly, "I'm sure you'll get on as well."  
"Yeah. I hope my dad won't mind. You've always been a better striker than me."  
"But you're a good goalie and not half bad at defence," Jaina pointed out.  
Lucas smiled, "I take after my mum."  
Aarch coughed, silencing all the whispering.  
"Anyway, everyone, meet the new Planet Akillian team!"  
Everyone turned to gaze as eight pictures appeared one by one on the screen. The faces of two brunette girls appeared, then the face of boy with dark blonde hair. Jaina grined as her face appeared next. After her came a pale boy with dark blue eyes and messy, jet black hair, then Ryland and Brandon. After a brief pause, Lucas was shown as the final member of the new team.  
Aarch stood up straight and again faced the crowd. Some beaming, most of them looking miserable and disappointed.  
"The new team members will be expected at Akillian stadium at nine sharp on Saturday morning. You will begin your training with your coach the following day" With that, he turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Ryland, Brandon, Jaina and Lucas gazed around as they pushed the heavy metal and glass door and walked into the lobby of Akillian stadium. The carpet was creamy coloured and the walls were pale green. A desk stood near one side of the wall, a bright, round ceiling light, identical two the one in the centre of the room and the one close to the door, hung over the desk. A short woman with shoulder length white-blond hair sat on a black leather computer chair behind the desk. She wore red-rimmed glasses and a black knee-length skirt, black tights and a loose white blouse and short black high heels. She looked up as the four fifteen-year-olds entered the room.  
"Hello there, I'm Tia, the secretary and medic." Tia stood up and held out her hand, shaking each of the four hands in turn. The small group of adolescents introduced themselves. Tia sat back down at the computer. Let me see. Brandon and Ryland. You two are in room number three. Lucas, you are in room three and Jaina, four.  
"Thanks," Brandon said. The four of them picked up their luggage and trooped up to the next floor.

Jaina arrived in her room. It was quite crowded, as there were three beds in the room. Apart from that, it seemed rather nice. Two other people had already arrived; Jaina assumed it was the two other girls, the brunettes. They had left their bags on their chosen beds and had started to unpack; they both were absent from the room.

Lucas walked into room number three. The first thing he noticed was that the curtains were drawn and the lamp was on. The second thing he noticed was a boy, a bit older than him perhaps, sitting on one of the beds. He wore grey trousers, a white t-shirt and black jacket. His long-ish hair was black, greasy and scruffy. He was pale and sickly looking, and his eyes murky blue.  
"Hi there," Lucas said. He tried to sound friendly, but he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable.  
"Hi," the boy murmured.  
Lucas put down his bags on the remaining bed. "I'm Lucas." The boy nodded, but remained silent.  
"What's your name?" Lucas asked.  
"Cale," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaina walked along the dimly lit corridor. It was so early in the morning, why was she even up? It was her first morning. She had had no sleep at all last night. Her room mates, Peyton and Gail, had been up all night, talking and reading and sitting on their laptops. She turned the corner and was about to walk down the stairs but suddenly walked right into someone. She went sprawling on the ground and the boy she had ran into fell against the wall.  
"Watch where you're going, idiot," He snapped. She recognised him, he was the tall, skinny, pale boy with greasy black hair and dark blue eyes. He was Lucas's roommate, Cale, he was called.  
"What's your problem," Jaina replied angrily, her eyes blazing. How dare he talk to her like that. How dare anyone talk to her like that. "It was an accident"  
"Well watch where you're going, you klutz"  
Jaina knew she shouldn't be mad, it wasn't like he had really insulted her, but she just felt so mad.  
"Hey, you listen to me," Jaina said sharply, standing in Cale's path, instinctively holding her hands up against his chest.  
Cale pushed her arms away. "No, you listen to me. Get out of my face!" He pushed past her and sauntered off.

"Our first friendly match this afternoon!" Aarch reminded the team cheerfully at breakfast, one week after they had arrived.  
"Oh damn! You're joking," Cried Jaina, slamming her fork on her plate.  
"What's the big deal?" Cale snorted. He and Jaina had hardly spoken since the incident on the stairs, but the few words that they had exchanged and been harsh and certainly not friendly.  
"Yeah, it's just a match," Brandon laughed. He quickly shut his mouth and concentrated on his food as his sister threw him a cold, icy glare.  
"It's just a friendly," Rocket explained, "I'm sure you'll all do great"  
"It's against the shadows, right dad?" Peyton asked. By now, all the other members of the team were aware that Peyton and Gail were the twin daughters of Rocket and Tia.  
"That would be correct," Rocket answered.

The Snow Kids walked onto the field. There wasn't a crowd - it was just a friendly and had been short-notice, but still, walking onto that field for the first time felt great. Everyone got into their positions. The Shadows instantly got the ball. And the game began. As they approached their goal, Ryland tackled, got the ball and kicked it to Gail. Gail dribbled along the field. A shadow approached her, she passed to her sister with one hundred percent accuracy. Gail kicked to Cale, who scored.

Rocket shook hands with the captain of the Shadows. A tall, bony man who had skin like chalk and hair like coal. Sinedd.  
"Congratulations - on your win," Sinedd sneared, gripping Rocket's hand tightly.  
"Thanks," Rocker replied, trying to keep the hatred out of his voice.  
Tia came over to Rocket as he and Sinedd parted. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand tightly.  
"Well done, Coach," She said teasingly.  
He grinned, puting his arm around her.  
"I cannot believe we won," Jaina cried. She was sitting on a couch with her brothers.  
"You both played well," Ryland smiled.  
"Same," Jaina said, "I can't believe I scored two goals. TWO! Two of our three goals"  
"Cale scored the other," Brandon laughed, giving his sister a friendly punch on the arm.  
Jaina looked grim.  
"You're still not mad, are you? Over your little spat?" Brandon asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Not at all," Jaina replied proudly.

Aarch walked onto the balcony. Even with the snow that had been here for over three decades, Akillian still looked nice, especially on an evening like this. He was proud, proud of the new team. They had played well. It was just coincidental that most of them were the children of members of the previous team. They had certainly inherited their parent's skills.  
"Well, if it isn't Aarch"  
Aarch spun around, ignoring the screeching pains in his back and legs. A man and a woman had joined him on the balcony. He recognised the both. They were the same age as he was, early sixties, and they had changed a lot. But he knew them straight away.  
"Artegor, Adium." He shook their hands.  
Artegor's hair was skill black but was greying. As for his stone stiff face, their was hardly a wrinkle in if. Adium's red hair was also greying, but she still looked great.  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Aarch?" She said softly. Her hand was trapped in Artegor's grip, but she seemed natural.  
"Nice to see you again," Aarch said. After a short silence, he asked, "Are you two, m"  
Adium cut him off. "Married, no. We're living together though"  
Aarch nodded, "Great." He felt angry, hurt and upset. Jealousy was boiling inside of him. Artegor smirked slightly. Aarch cleared his throat.  
"I'm very happy for both of you"  
Nodding, Adium changed the subject. "Well done on your win, your new players played very well"  
"Thanks. So are you still coah, Artegor"  
"No," Artegor replied casually, "Sinedd is now." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it._

* * *

Jaina nearly fell flat on her face as one of the wambas nicked the ball. He began dribbling up the field and then passed to one of his team mates. Luckily, Gail was in his path. She took the ball and duickly dribbled past him. She kicked, and scored. The whistle blew. Snow Kids win 2-1. Brandon gave Gail and high five while Ryland flashed her a big grin and gave her the thumbs up. Peyton almost killed her sister, jumping on her and hugging her.  
"You scored a goal! You scored a goal!" Peyton sang all the way to the locker room. Everyone collapsed onto the couch.  
"Goodness, the wambas are so easy.!" Jaina exclaimed.  
"Yeah, this means that we should officially be in the GFC now, right?" Brandon asked.  
"I believe so," Jaina replied. They had now been at Akillian Stadium for nearly three weeks, and this was their fourth match.  
"We're going to Genesis Stadium then!" Peyton said excitedly.  
"And we couldn't have done it without Gail and Jaina, who scored our two goals," said the blonde haired boy, Aiden. He didn't speak that often. He was very nice, but seemed a bit shy.  
Gail blushed and looked at her feet, "Thanks Aiden," she murmured.

"Mum!" Brandon, Ryland and Jaina cried together. They ran up and all threw their arms around their mother at the same time.  
"Look at you three," Mei smiled, "You played great. I'm so proud of you"  
"Thanks mum," grinned Ryland.

"Hey dad, mum!" Lucas raced other to his parents, Micro-ice and Yuki. He turned to look behind them and gasped in delight.  
"Uncle Thran! Uncle Ahito"  
After hugging his uncles, it was Mei's turn to hug her team mates.  
"So you also have children on the team?" Thran asked.  
"Yes, I do"  
"I haven't seen you in years, not since the wedding." Thran said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"I know," Mei sighed, "It's been a while.  
"Where's D'Jok?" Asked Thran. Mei froze, and looked at the floor. She smiled weakly.  
"He's not here"  
"Where is he?" Ahito asked.  
Mei shrugged, "I don't know," she whispered.

Jaina walked around, randomly noting that Aiden and Cale's parents hadn't shown up yet.  
"Hi Jaina"  
Jains spun around to find herself face to face with Aiden.  
"Hi Aiden," she said, smiling.  
"Enjoying the party"  
"Sure," replied Jaina. "I guess you could call it a party"  
"Where are your parents?" Asked Jaina.  
Aiden's bright, cheerful face turned dark.  
"Dead," he replied. Jaina gasped.  
"Oh Aiden, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to"  
"Of course, you didn't know, I understand." His smile had returned.  
Jaina smiled weakly. "I understand how you feel. I've never met my father"  
"That must be hard," Aiden said, taking Jaina's hand in his.  
Jaina shrugged. "I just wish I had met him. I wish that he had known that I exsisted"  
"You look a lot like him," Aiden said, "obviously, I've seen him, in magazines and on tv"  
"Yeah"  
"It must be cool that you have the breath," Aiden said.  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"You guys picked it up pretty quickly, almost right from the start. I still have to develop mine"  
"It's no big deal though," said Jaina.  
"Yeah, thanks"  
"I should be going, my mum will be leaving soon."

Cale closed his eyes as hard hands grabbed his shirt, forcing him roughly against the wall.  
"You idiot," the voice screamed. Cale expected it, he was ready, waiting. The fist came down hard across his face, slamming his head against the wall again. The man pulled on his shirt, partially choking him.  
"He's gone, he's gone!" The man screamed again.  
"And it wasn't my fault!" Yelled Cale suddenly, "Because, I am right here on Akillian and you had him safely locked up on Planet Shadow, I had nothing to do with it"  
Cale istantly realised his mistake and had almost wished he hadn't spoke. He felt the stinging slap across his face. Then the man kicked him continuously on the shins. When the man was done he punched his face again. Cale tried not to cry out as his head hit the wall for a third time. He could feel blood trickling down his lips. The bruises on his legs were already appearing.  
"Well, since you're going to Genesis tommorrow night, you had better find him!" The man yelled. He pulled Cale away from the wall, throwing him to the ground. Cale felt his body hit the hard marble floor. He wanted to cry, scream. He wanted to hit him back. But he had tried that before. If he did that, he would be half dead.  
"You will find him!" Snarled the man, "Even if you have to use them. I don't care who gets hurt"  
The man turned and walked away.  
"Yes dad," Cale said weakly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Cale, how did you get those cuts on your face?" Peyton asked shyly, cautiously sitting on the seats a couple of inches away from Cale. The snowkids along with Rocket, Aarch and Tia were on a ship, flying to Genesis.  
"I fell," Cale quickly replied, avoiding her eyes.  
"Where, they're pretty bad" Peyton asked.  
Cale gritted his teeth. "I just fell, I'm fine"  
"Sonny Blackbones has been seen!" Cried Ryland suddenly.  
"Really?" Cale asked in an obviously fake excited voice.  
"Yeah," Ryland cried, not realising Cale's sarcasm. He was seen around planet shadow"  
"He hasn't been seen in eighteen years though," Brandon said.  
"He's probably been hiding there all these years," replied Ryland.  
"Anything else been reported?" Gail asked curiously.  
"They think he's going to Genesis," Ryland said, his voice shaking slightly.  
"Obviously," Brandon said, "That place is huge. It may be obvious but it's unlikely that anybody will find him there"  
"Joy," Jaina laughed sarcastically, "That's just what we need, a murderer in Genesis"  
"We're nearly there," Rocket interrupted quietly, changing the subject.  
Everyone raced to the windows. There it was, they could see it in the distance.

The walk through Genesis to their apartment was slow. Photographers were constantly following them, taking pictures and asking questions. They finally got to the apartment. It had two floors. The first floor was made up of a kitchen, living room/dining room, two offices and a gym. The second floor were the rooms.  
"Ok," Rocket annouced, "Same room partners. You've got today and tommorrow off. Then we start training."

Aiden and Jaina were exploring Genesis. It was a huge place, basically a giant shopping mall/hotel.  
"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Aiden asked casually. Jaina turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
"You mean, like a date"  
Aiden smirked. "Sure, why not." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
"Nine o'clock, I'll meet you here."

Brandon nudged Ryland.  
"We should hook up with Peyton and Gail"  
Ryland looked over at the sisters sitting together, talking and giggling.  
"No, I heard they like Lucas and Aiden"  
"What do they see in Lucas?" Brandon asked.  
Ryland glared at him. "Don't let Lucas hear you say that, or Jaina"  
"Speaking of Jaina, she got to Aiden first." Brandon replied.  
Ryland's jaw dropped open. "Jaina and Aiden. What the heck is she doing with him"  
"I dunno. But they're going out tonight"  
Ryland shook his head. "He is so not her type"  
"Who are you to judge," Brandon asked, "Anyway, I didn't think Jaina had a type. Her, dating. That was honestly a shock"  
"You think," Ryland rolled his eyes. "Anyway, who do you like"  
"Gail, you"  
"Nobody," replied Ryland.  
Brandon snorted. "You're sad"  
"I can't like someone in that way, because I have a girlfriend"  
"Whatever," Brandon sighed.

Jaina arrived at the meeting place, Aiden was already there. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a white sleeveless top and a black shrug. She wasn't really one for skirts or dresses.  
"You look nice," Aiden said with a sly smile, taking her hand in his. They went to a restaurant and ordered food and drinks.  
"So," Jaina said shyly. This was akward. She wasn't sure what she was doing.  
"Is this your first date?" Asked Aiden.  
"Yeah, I guess so, my first official one anyway."

He looked at them. They seemed so happy together. Laughing, chatting. He knew he could never be happy like that. He wasn't good looking, he wasn't good with people. Most people hated him instantly. He couldn't help being like that. He had a terrible temper, he was always angry or upset or scared. He was very defensive, very aggressive. He never realised his mistakes until he had made them. He felt jealousy boil inside of him. Why though? He hated him, Aiden. He was just to perfect, it was sick. And he hated her, Jaina. Yet he felt that hurting her was the last thing he could ever do. He felt connected to her, close to her. He was close to her, closer than she would ever know, closer than she would ever understand. He was such an idiot! She would never look at him, never think about him. He knew she didn't care about him, she hated him. Why did he want her so much? Why did he love her so badly yet hated her so much? He had to stop these insane fantasies. It was torture. It was annoying. He couldn't stand it. She was with someone else. He gazed at them. They had payed the bill and were getting up. They were walking out. They stopped and faced each other. He could see them better now. And then they did it. They kissed, deeply. Her arms around his neck, his hands on her back. He couldn't stand it. It was painful. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Why was he being so stupid? Why? Why?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Jaina danced into her room. Peyton and Gail, were still awake but busy watching a movie. Jaina lay down on her bed. She could still feels his hands, his lips. Peyton looked up.  
"Ryland told me to tell you that your mother is here, in Genesis. She's staying in a hotel"  
"Thanks," Jaina replied dreamily.

Cale ran into his room. Tears streaming down his face. He quickly looked around. Lucas wasn't there. He felt like a complete idiot. Crying - over a girl! He felt under a lot of pressure. He felt so much jealousy in him right now, but also the pressure put on him by his father. Why did his father hate him so much? What had he done? He had remembered everyone else's parents, hugging their children, telling them how proud they were of them, talking to them, joking, laughing. Cale got up and walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. A scab over his left eye and one near his slightly hooked nose. That's what his father gave him, and a few bruises on his back and legs. Cale took a step back. He glared at his reflection. He wasn't good looking at all. He was skinny, pale, bony. His eyes were small and sharp and thin. His hair was greasy and oily. He felt like smashing something, breaking something. He wanted to cry. He wanted to feel pain on his skin. What was wrong with him? Everything was wrong with him. He didn't want to be alive. He wanted to die.

Lucas came in very late that night, he hadn't been spending time with Brandon and Ryland. No, he had met a girl called Opal a couple of hours ago. She had been showing him around Genesis and there had been some serious flirting going on. He had liked her, a lot. She was very cute. She had beautiful, glowing dark bronze skin and silky blonde hair with natural brown highlights. He quietly closed the door behind him. Cale was actually in bed for once. He wasn't moving, but Lucas had a feeling he was awake.

Early the next morning, Cale started prowling around. Well, that was the main reason he was here. Searching, looking. He had no idea what he would do though, if he found anyone. He sat down at a cafe and ordered a drink. Two men were sitting near him. They were hooded and wearing goggles, and talking together quietly. He could see one of their wrists. There was defiantly a tattoo on it. He stood up and slowly moved closer. Now he could see it. A number stamped onto his wrist. He approached them. They looked up at him. One was in his late thirties with dark red hair. The other had white hair and was probably late fifties or early sixties. They both realised. The older one, Sonny, nodded slowly to his companion. Before Cale could say anything, the man punched him right in the face. It wasn't a hard punch, compared to the others, but it took Cale by surprise, and gave them a head start. They began running. Cale followed, recovering quickly from the blow. The two men seperated. Cale followed the younger one, wanting to get revenge.

Mei was walking around Genesis. It had been a long time since she had been there. It brought back a lot of memories. She wasn't sure right now if she felt happier or sadder. She certainly didn't look it. Her long hair was tied back carelessly, pinned to the back of her head. She wore her usual ripped jeans and a lilac sweater. She shook her head. She was happy, she was thrilled for Ryland, Jaina and Brandon. She couldn't be more proud of them. Suddenly, she turned around just as a man came running at her, he realised to late what was about to happen. He crashed right into her, sending them both sprawling across the floor in a heap. The man had landed on top of her. He looked like a criminal. He was staring at her though. She felt her heart pounding. She was shocked and felt a bit scared. Yet, somehow, he seemed familiar. He raised a gloved hand and brushed a bit hair out of her face. At that moment, a teenage boy ran up. The man on top of her quickly got up and ran off into the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Do you wanna go on a double date tonight

"Do you wanna go on a double date tonight?" Brandon asked Jaina the next morning.

"A double date?" Jaina asked, looking amused.

"Well, acutally a quadruple date," Brandon replied. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration, a confused look on his face. "Did I say that right?"

"Never mind," Jaina rolled her eyes and grinned. "So, who's your luckly girl?"

"Gail."

"Gail?"

"Yeah, and Ryland has decided to go along with Peyton."

"Sounds cool. Who's couple number four then?"

"Lucas and his new girlfriend, Opal."

"I see."

"And you'll come with Aiden, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

The snow kids collapsed onto the couch, sweating and panting.

"This is a hard match."

"The cyclops's are good."

"We're losing."

"No, we're tied, 0-0."

"Doesn't work that way."

Rocket walked in. "Hey team, you're doing great! You just need to score a goal."

"We're trying dad," Peyton smiled.

"I know, you're all playing very well. Just score a goal, and make sure the Cyclopses don't."

"I cannot wait for tonight!" Gail cried, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Neither can I," Aiden said, winking at Jaina. Cale sighed. He had picked up enough bits of various conversations to figure out that they were all going on some big date this evening after the match.

* * *

"I can't believe it! We only just won! We were so close!" Jaina cried, throwing herself onto the bed.

"You always are," Mei laughed.

"Well, it's only a few more matches and we are in the finals!" Brandon announced.

"You don't know that yet," pointed out Ryland.

"You three will be careful, right?" Asked Mei, trying not to sound to worried.

"Yes, we will," Jaina sighed. She took her red hair out of a ponytail and shook her hair out. It didn't look to bad. It would do.

"Ok, you lot behave, stay together. I mean it. The three of you, make sure nobody goes off alone with his or her date," Mei warned.

"Yes mum," the triplets sang. Brandon and Ryland left their mum's room, going to get ready. Mei slipped the bracelet off her arm and handed it to Jaina.

"Why don't you take this?" She said.

"Mum," Jaina sighed, "this is special. It was dad's."

"Well borrow it, at least. You deserve it."

Jaina nodded gratefully and slipped it onto her arm.

* * *

That night, the eight teenagers sat around a table, eating, drinking and laughing. Enjoying themselves. Quietly, Aiden walked over to Jaina and took her hand, leading her away from the table. Not saying a word, Aiden lead Jaina into a hotel. There he lead her into a room. He kissed her and pushed her onto the bed. They hadn't got very far when she realised what he was trying to do. She wasn't exactly an idiot.

"No Aiden," she said.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I, I have to go." She got up and got ready to leave.

"Why?" Aiden asked. He didn't sound very happy.

"You are not taking advantage of me," she snapped. She forced herself to remain calm. She really had a terrible temper and her mouth could easily run away with her.

"Get back here," Aiden said darkly. His tone of voice scared her. This really was an akward situation.

"I'm going," Jaina announced.

"Then we're over."

Jaina spun around. "We're over?" She yelled, "So this is the only reason why you wanted to go out with me." Aiden just shrugged.

"Stay here," he was almost begging, but still sounded angry.

Jaina shook her head and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Cale leaned against the wall, dwelling on what he had seen. He had seen Aiden and Jaina going into a hotel. He knew what was probably going on in that room, and it hurt. He hated them, both of them. Suddenly, the door swung open. Jaina ran in, not bothering to close the door behind her. Nor did she notice Cale.

"Have fun with Aiden?" Cale spat. Jaina spun around, her eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was shaking.

Cale smirked. He walked over to Jaina. He couldn't believe how small she was. He seemed to be almost twice her height. They were so close. He looked down at her, still smirking.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"It's none of your business," Jaina cried. She walked away and sat down on the couch. Her eyes were watering. She sniffed.

"Nothing happened."

She was almost crying. Cale felt ashamed. He had hurt her.

"I didn't want this to happen." She sniffed again. "I don't know why I'm making such a big fuss about nothing."

"Do you wanna talk? We can get ice cream or something." Cale suggested.

Jaina smiled. "I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry to everyone, I know, I haven't updated in AGES! I've been quite busy this summer, but I'll have more time to update now, mostly on weekends though, sorry. Anyway, I'll add another new chapter in a couple of days. For now, enjoy this one.**

"Ok, let me get this straight, you're Sinedd's son

"Ok, let me get this straight, you're Sinedd's son!" Laughed Jaina, taking a bite of her ice cream.

Cale stared at his, stirring it around the bowl with a spoon. "Yeah."

"Wow, our dad's were like rivals," grinned Jaina.

"Yeah, I know."

Jaina looked at him. "Does he talk about my dad?"

"Yes," Cale admitted, "Sometimes, but not to me."

"Who too?"

"The people he works for."

"What does he do for a living?" Asked Jaina.

Cale just shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"Is it a secret?" Jaina asked, half laughing, half snapping.

"I dunno," Cale mumbled.

"Ok…" Jaina took another bite out her ice cream. He seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about his dad, so she racked her brains for another interesting topic she could bring up.

"So, you never knew your dad?" Cale asked quietly.

"No, he…left…before I was born." Jaina replied slowly.

"What happened, between him and your mom?"

"Nothing. My mom said that he just disappeared for absolutely no reason."

"And you have no idea where he is?" Cale asked.

"Not a clue."

They sat in silence again for a few moments, before Jaina asked: "What's your dad like? What's like having a dad?"

"Honestly, not that great," Cale said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jaina asked, suddenly concerned.

"My dad's great. Or he was. But, he gets a lot of pressure from work, and he has a tendency to take it out on other people a lot."

"I see," Jaina replied, although she really didn't see it at all.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Muttered Brandon.

Ryland shrugged, chewing his lip, watching his brother pacing.

"Mom's gonna kill us," Brandon murmured angrily.

"I don't know why she'd be so worried. We're fifteen!"

"Well," Brandon replied, frowning, "Maybe it has something to do with dad going missing."

"We don't know if he did go missing," sighed Ryland.

Brandon hissed angrily but didn't say anything,

"Well, why don't we just tell her the truth, Jaina went off with Aiden, big deal. She's old enough to do what she wants." Ryland suggested.

Brandon glared at him. "You must be joking! Mum would shoot us for letting her go off alone with him. She'd literally skin us alive!"

Ryland sniggered and grinned slyly. "She's not as violent as you portray her to be."

* * *

He stared at them from a short distance, not quite able to hear what they were saying, watching them through narrow slits. So this was there plan? They were getting the boy to do their dirty work. Who was the girl? She seemed familiar…her face…her eyes…her hair…the bracelet on her wrist. He froze. _His_ bracelet. She was wearing _his _bracelet…Mei's bracelet. His gritted his teeth. Why? Who was she? Was she…? No…impossible. She couldn't be. Not his…it wasn't possible. Was she hers. She had to be. But she could be his. She had to be…yet she couldn't be…Did they know? About her? They had to. Was that why _he_ was with her?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody. Here's chapter 11 for you. Thanks so much for the reviews. Wow, that sounds great, a season 3. I certainly hope so :D Anyway, I'll update soon. Enjoy for now.**

Cale gasped in shock and Jaina screamed in a very unexpected and out of character way as a hooded man suddenly jumped out at them from practically thin air. The hooded figure ran straight passed Jaina, missing her by inches, almost knocking her to the ground and jumped straight onto Cale, slamming him onto the floor, aggressively punching his face repeatedly.

"Get off him!" Jaina yelled. She had wrapped her arms around the man's waist and was attempting pull him off, hitting and kicking him. From what Jaina and the man could tell, although they weren't really paying attention to the matter at the time, was that Cale seemed to be making absolutely no effort to defend himself, willingly submitting himself to each blow to his face, as if he believed he deserved what he was getting. It was at that moment that a tall, thin man with pale skin and dark, messy black hair came running over. He grabbed Jaina's arms, pulling her off of the man. He then grabbed the man by the neck, pulling both of them onto the floor in a tangled mess. They began punching each other, hitting, kicking. Cale seemed shocked; Jaina quickly ran over to him and shook his shoulder. He turned away from the scene of the two men who were still in a heap, and looked at Jaina blankly. He was breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" She sounded extremely worried and shocked, she looked it as well.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. He turned to look back at the men who were still fighting. Jaina followed his gaze. "Lets go," she said, standing up, pulling his arm." He obediently rose to his feet, but didn't take his eyes off of the men.

* * *

"Where's your sister?" Mei asked sharply, pacing up and down her room.

Glancing at each other nervously, Ryland and Brandon said nothing.

Mei tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?"

"How should we know?" Brandon asked.

"I asked you three to keep an eye on each other," Mei sighed.

"We know," Ryland squeaked, "And we disobeyed you. We're sorry mom, we won't do it again!"

"Well come on, we're going to look for your sister."

"Do we have to come?" Brandon moaned.

"Yes."

"Are we in trouble?" Ryland asked.

"Not really, it's Jaina who should be worried."

"Ok," Ryland smiled happily, "That's good."

* * *

"Let's go," Jaina repeated. Cale continued to watch.

"What's the matter?" Jaina said, trying not to sound impatient.

"Nothing," Cale replied slowly.

Jaina turned to look. That was when she realised who the man was. He looked like Cale.

"Your dad," She gasped.

"Jaina!" A female voice suddenly cried. Jaina turned only to find herself in a tight hug. Her mother pulled away, her worried face melting and turning into a hideous glare.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She shrieked.

"Mom, you're overreacting," said Jaina calmly.

"Overreacting?" Mei screeched, "What is wrong with you? You went off with Aiden, didn't you? Didn't you!"

"Mother, calm down, I can explain everything."

Mei suddenly pointed accusingly at Cale, "What is he doing here? Why are you with him? Where is Aiden? I am going to strangle him with my bear hands until blood comes out of his eyeballs!"

"That's a bit graphic mom, don't you think?" Brandon smirked.

"What did you tell her," Jaina spat, noticing the presence of her brothers, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Nothing much, honest," laughed Brandon.

"Oh goodness gracious me! What the hell is going on here?" Mei cried, looking at the fight, which had sort of stopped now. Mei suddenly gasped. "Sinedd?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. Wow, I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been so busy with school, but it's thanksgiving, so I have a long weekend and will try to update either tomorrow, Sunday or Monday. Anyway, enjoy for now.**

* * *

"Mei!" Sinedd stammered.

"Sinedd." Mei repeated, her face blank and emotionless.

"Your nose is bleeding," Brandon whispered to Cale. Cale shrugged and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"Would love to chat, but I'm a bit busy," Sinedd snarled. He walked over to Cale and grabbed the boy firmly by the shoulder and began to walk away. At that moment, Tia and Rocket ran over to the small group, glancing at Sinedd and Cale as they left the scene.

"What's going on?" Rocket asked.

Before anybody could answer Rocket, the hooded man turned and ran in the opposite direction that Sinedd had gone.

"Wait!" Mei cried. The man slowed down briefly, and then continued to run.

"Come back," yelled Mei, who began to run after him.

"Mom!" Ryland cried, racing after his mother. Jaina and Brandon also followed.

"What's going on?" Jaina asked breathlessly as she caught up with Ryland.

"I have no idea," Ryland replied.

Mei was still running after the man, crying for him to stop and begging for him to come back.

"She's going to frigging kill herself," Ryland growled. Mei was out of breath and gasping, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, Mei stopped, looking around desperately, a puzzled look on her face. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Brandon, Ryland and Jaina could only stare at their mother in confusion as she cried like a child on the floor.

* * *

Cale stood against the wall, staring glumly at the floor. Sinedd brabbed a tissue box of the counter and handed his son a cleanex.

"Take this," he murmured. Avoiding his father's eyes, Cale mopped up his bleeding nose.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on?" Sinedd asked quietly.

Cale shrugged.

"Well, as you know, we've been keeping D'Jok prisoner for about eighteen years. He only recently escaped. Well, Bleylock, well, you know…"

"…Wants to destroy the entire universe?" Cale offered.

"Well, yeah, basically," Sinedd sighed, grimacing slightly.

The two men stood in silence for a few minutes before Sinedd turned at put his hand on Cale's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've been a… bad – really bad – father, Cale. I've been confused and stressed and … scared. I don't know what came over me. I never should have taken it out on you."

Cale looked at Sinedd and blinked. "It's fine." He croaked.

"No, it's not. I'm not going to be involved in this anymore. I'm going to be a better father. I promise. I'm so sorry."

Cale sniffed and chewed his lip, "It's fine – really."

Sinedd didn't reply, instead, he held out his hand for Cale to shake. Cale had only just touched his father's palm when Sinedd changed his mind and hugged his son before leaving.

"See you tomorrow," he said, and left, leaving Cale – surprised, overwhelmed and, deep down, rather delighted.

* * *

D'Jok sighed. She had been right there. Right in front of him. He had wanted nothing more that to turn around and hug her and kiss her and never ever let go of her again. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't risk her life; she was too precious for that. And he couldn't risk the life of his daughter, or his sons…? D'Jok rubbed his temple. He still wasn't entirely sure. Were they his children? They couldn't possibly be. That would be they would have to be triplets. D'Jok bit his lip. Triplets. That definitely would be a handful. Too much for a single mother to handle on her own. He wanted his wife. He wanted his family. He couldn't bare this anymore. He would have to kill Bleylock, and get it over with. Yes, that's right. He was going to kill Bleylock. Right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaina folded her arms. "Ok, mum, who the heck was he?"

"Nobody, sweetie, I'm tired, leave me alone," Mei said. She was attempting to smile and act all nice and casual and tired, but she wasn't succeeding. It was obvious that she wanted her three curious, hormonal and unfortunately sometimes plain irritating teenage kids out of the room right now.

"I'll leave when you tell me who he is," Jaina said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Jaina," whined Brandon, "just drop it. Mum has a right to chase after men if she wants to."

Mei smiled thinly at her daughter. "Is that why you're upset, because you think I might be seeing other men?"

"No," Jaina sighed, "I just need to know, who was he?"

Mei looked away. "Just an old friend, she replied."

Jaina tapped her foot and chewed her lip. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"It was nobody important, somebody I knew when I was a kid, that's all," Mei insisted.

Jaina shook her head. "Why do you always keep things from us?"

"I don't," Mei replied.

"You never tell us anything," moaned Jaina.

"I do," snapped Mei.

"Okay…why don't you two just calm down?" Suggested Brandon.

"Stay out of this," Mei barked. Brandon shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"That is it!" Cried Ryland, "Time out, all three of you!"

Brandon snorted. "Shut up."

"Neither of you are very funny," Jaina growled.

"Jeez Jaina, you're the one who's always so serious. All you care about is football and your dumb boyfriend, who…erm…isn't exactly your boyfriend anymore." Brandon muttered.

"Well," Jaina replied, "All you care about is goofing around and being stupid and idiotic."

"Stop, both of you, or I'll take the two of you off of this team. You're acting like children; grow up, the pair of you!"

"Harsh," Brandon murmured.

Jaina glared at her mother but didn't say anything. Just at that moment, Lucas burst through the door and rushed into the room. He looked shocked and was out of breath.

"Hi Lucas, what is it?" Mei asked politely.

Lucas, who was still breathing heavily, said: "Sorry to interrupt, but you might want to come see Aiden; he's been hurt pretty bad."

Jaina stood up, looking alarmed. "What happened to him? How bad is it?"

"It's bad." Lucas hesitated before answering. "We think that he was attacked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody. Firstly, I just want to apologize for not updating in MONTHS. I had exams, then my laptop broke, then I went away from Christmas. When I came, I wanted to continue writing but since I hadn't written in such a long time, I had a little bit of a writer's block. As you can see, I finally updated and good news, I'm on March break and I've already started the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and thanks so much for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or any of the characters in it, but I do own all the original characters**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god!" Jaina gasped as she ran into the medical room. Aiden lay on the bed, practically unconscious. Tia was leaning over him, fixing a bandage. Aiden's face and arms were covered in scratches and cuts. He had a black eye and his lips were cracked, swollen and coated in dark, dry blood. His nose was also bloody.

"What the hell happened to him?" Jaina asked Tia in horror.

"We don't know, Lucas found him. As you can see, he isn't in a good shape. He was beaten up badly, obviously. He has some sprains and broken bones and he has a bullet wound in his arm."

Jaina turned to look a Lucas, scowling. "You _think_ he was attacked? Idiot."

"Sorry," Lucas muttered, rolling his eyes. Since he had lived right next door to Jaina ever since the day she was born, he was kind of used to her harsh attitude by now. He had never met D'Jok, but based off of Micro-ice's stories, he wasn't very bad tempered - _usually_.

"Who did this to him?" Brandon asked, "It looks kind of nasty."

Jaina glared at her brother. "You think?"

"Somebody's in a bad mood," Ryland murmured lightheartedly to Brandon. Jaina chose to ignore this.

"There isn't much more I can do," Tia said with a sigh. "Once he's woken up, I can start the actual healing process, but for now, we should just let him rest."

"Will he be ok," Jaina asked nervously, chewing her lip.

Tia smiled reassuringly. "Of course, he should be fine. They're bad injuries, but not life threatening."

Ryland put a comforting arm around Jaina. "Come on sis, let's go…get a milkshake."

She grinned, raising an eyebrow. "A milkshake?"

"Why not? It'll be my treat."

This caused Jaina to look even more surprised, "You're actually volunteering to pay?"

"Er... yeah…" Ryland replied, looking a little bit unsure.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Jaina, Brandon, Ryland, Lucas, Gail and Peyton all sat at a table in a local, nearby café, sipping milkshakes, nibbling on cookies and chatting away about theories on what had happened to Aiden and their upcoming matches. Mei sat alone at a separate table, staring off into space. Rocket came over and sat opposite her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, you've had quite a day," he said.

"Oh Rocket, thanks, you didn't have to," Mei replied in surprise.

"It's ok."

The two former team mates sat quietly, silently sipping their coffee. Although they were friend, Mei and Rocket had never had a very close relationship. They had completely different personalities and came from totally different backgrounds. Tia and Mei had always been extremely close, besides from a little bit of a rough start when they first met, but things had always been sort of awkward between Rocket and Mei. Basically, Mei just saw Rocket as her former captain and her best friend's husband.

"Mei, who was that man?" Rocket asked quietly, "The one hiding his face, wearing the hood and the goggles."

Mei sighed, smiling ever so slightly as she gazed into her mug. "Who do you think?"

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"He's alive."

"Apparently so."

"Do you know why he was running away? And hiding his face? And fighting with Sinedd and Cale?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Speaking of which, where is Cale?"

Mei froze, her eyes widening and her eyebrows rising. "That is a very good question."

"Did he go with Sinedd?"

"I think so…he might of…I honestly have no idea."

"Are you ok?" Rocket asked, looking concerned, "You seem kind of out of it." _Why am I even bothering to ask her that? She's been 'out of it' ever since D'Jok disappeared. She'll just say the same thing that she always does…_

"I'm fine."

* * *

D'Jok felt like an idiot as he ran around madly. "Damn! The one day that Bleylock decides not to be out an about hunting me down is the one day that I actually want to find him!" D'Jok hissed. He was seriously going to kill that man with his stupid 'I'm going to use the breath to kill everybody and take over the universe' schemes. Dragging him into all of this, dragging Sinedd into it. Ruining everybody's lives. It was sickeningly unbearable. D'Jok sighed, sitting down on a bench, putting his head in his hands, sweating and panting. This was useless, he would never find him. He couldn't even find any of Bleylock's dimwitted little robots which would lead him to wherever that damn coward was hiding now. D'Jok suddenly froze in shock and fear as a large, heavy hand grabbed his shoulder. Darn! How could he have let this happen? After more than a decade of prison cells, torture and failed escape attempts only to finally succeed, he had been caught again!

"Hey prisoner, I thought I'd find you here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it's quite short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football**

* * *

D'Jok stood up abruptly, roughly shoving his father away from him.

"For God's sake! Don't do that!"

Sonny smirked. "Did I scare you, D'Jok?"

"No," D'Jok snapped. Sonny struggled to refrain from laughing. D'Jok was almost…pouting! At this very moment in time, D'Jok almost looked like a teenager again.

"What the heck are you doing here anyway? I thought you had been killed a few years ago," D'Jok muttered, doing a terrific job of sounding worried, curious and casual all at the same time.

"I think you have kids," Sonny stated.

"Yeah, I think so too," replied D'Jok, "What's your point?"

"Bleylock isn't using the breath."

D'Jok looked up at his father, cocking an eyebrow and looking mildly interested for once in his life.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't know much about it myself, but Bleylock, Artegor, Sinedd. Whatever they're planning, it has nothing to do with the breath," Sonny clarified.

"You sure," D'Jok asked, looking only slightly puzzled.

"Quite sure," Said Sonny, nodding his head.

* * *

Tia leant back in her chair, kicking her shoes off and rubbing her head. Since there was nobody else in the room (besides an only half-conscious young man wrapped from head to toe in bandages) she put her feet up on the desk and took a large gulp of coffee.

"Please Aiden," she groaned for the billionth time that day, "tell me: how did it happen?" _Dear God, please just tell me already. Then I can just go home and go to sleep._

"I don't know," was the reply. Tia had to stop herself from groaning – or throwing something – as that was the only answer that she had received from Aiden.

"Look Aiden, it's important that I know how this happened. I've done as much investigating, examining and interrogating that I can. I've come to the conclusion that this obviously wasn't an accident, unless somebody ACCIDENTALLY shot you with a gun or ACCIDENTALLY stabbed you with a knife a few times. I have to know how this happened. For your health, your safety. And for legal reasons too."

"I'm sorry Tia," Aiden said hoarsely, "I don't have any idea how this happened. I wish I could tell you, really I do. But I can't"

Tia glared at Aiden exasperatedly. Normally, she hardly ever got angry or frustrated, but this boy was really trying her patience.

"What do you mean you don't know? Were you asleep?" Tia asked sarcastically.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No."

Aiden closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't tell you, I can't. He'll kill me." He whispered.

Tia's eyes widened slightly.

"Everything's going to be alright," she said as calmly as possible.

Aiden hesitated. He looked very unsure. Tia nodded encouragingly. Despite her earlier frustration and boredom, she just wanted to know what had happened, who had committed the crime.

"It was Cale."


	16. Galactik Football:Next Generation update

_**To my dear Readers.**_

_**I am sorry if you saw a chapter update and got all excited. I haven't updated...yet.**_

_**As you all know, I haven't updated in a long time. I have no reason for not updating, except for suffering writer's block and losing interest in the story. I logged onto this account, today, for the first time in ages, and I checked my reviews and my inbox, and a few people were asking me when/if I was going to continue this story. So...I went back to read what I had written, oh so long ago. I was er...horrified at my poor quality of writing. I am considering rewriting the chapters, but I'm not sure if I should yet, as that could possibly delay updating. Yes, you heard right. I'm not making any promises...you never know what could happen. I could get hit by a bus...or suffer such a severe case of writer's block that I am confined to my bed, but yes, I am planning to continue this story. I know it's been ages, but I know how it feels when writers leave a story with no ending, and I feel bad for doing so. It might take a little while, but I hope that I'll get there. I have the ending already, I just need to figure out how to get there.**_

**_I just want to say, thankyou all so much for your support and kind reviews while I was actually writing this. I promise to spend tomorrow (and as many more days as need be) planning the next chapters. I'll try my best, and again, I am truly sorry for abandoning this fic, and I am very grateful to you all._**

_**Keep your fingers crossed for me! **_


	17. Chapter 16

**YAY! A lot sooner than expected – the long-awaited sixteenth chapter. I was in a good mood when I wrote this, despite the fact that I'm struggling to find inspiration for this story and I still have mild writer's block, so it's more fluffiness and stuff rather than progressing with the story, but I still hope it's enjoyable. Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much your wonderful support! I am eternally grateful!**

* * *

The microwave beeped loudly, Jaina rushed forward, swinging the door open and reaching in to grab the bag of popcorn.  
"Shoot!" She muttered in annoyance as her fingers brushed against the fiery-hot surface of the popcorn bag. She reached across the counter and grabbed a large plastic bowl. Tucking her fingers inside the sleeve of her sweatshirt, she picked up the popcorn bag by a corner, ripping a small hole in the opposite side with her canines, and tipping the contents into the plastic bowl – balanced on her other arm – with great difficulty, but success. Cradling the bowl, she walked into one of the living rooms, where she had seen Cale go into earlier. She peeped her head in around the door. Cale was sitting on the windowsill, gazing down into the indoor streets of Genesis Stadium. He looked up as she entered, his face somewhat expressionless. Plastering the cutest grin that she could conjure up onto her face, Jaina proudly held out that popcorn bowl.  
"You wanna watch a movie?" She asked.  
Cale raised an eyebrow and smirked. He shrugged, moving to sit on the couch.  
"I need to get my mind off things," explained Jaina, sitting beside his, snuggling her precious bowl of popcorn in-between them, "Being dumped, and attacked, and seeing my ex-boyfriend almost dead all in the same twenty-four hours is a little overwhelming." Cale nodded slowly in understanding, wishing he knew what to say and what to do.  
"Speaking of which, are you ok? What the heck was going on with you and your dad?" Cale knew that she was just concerned, but this was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He didn't even fully understand his relationship with his father. There was too much sin and hate, too much complexity.  
"We're not exactly close."  
Jaina could tell she probably shouldn't ask any more questions. Cale's eyes were downcast, his hands clenched into fists, and his mouth was set in a thin, straight line. Instead, she picked up a handful of popcorn and chucked it at Cale. Instinctively, he threw his arms up to protect himself. Little pieces of popcorn showered down on him, causing Cale to look around in utter confusion, sending Jaina into a giggle fit. Hopelessly baffled, and not quite sure what to make of the odd situation, Cale simply stared at the giggling girl, who was apparently having difficulty breathing.  
"When somebody throws food at you, you're meant to throw food back," laughed Jaina. Cale didn't budge. His mouth didn't even twitch, but his eyes were sort of shimmering. "You know, like a food fight?" Still nothing. Jaina sighed sadly. "You must have had a very deprived childhood." She leaned back on the couch, thinking to herself. She had only shut her mouth four seconds ago, but the silence was making her uncomfortable.  
"So…what do you want to watch?"  
"I don't mind."  
Jaina thought for a moment. "How about something old, like really old?"

"Ok, sure. Let's go with that then."

* * *

_"Obi-Wan told me you killed my father!"_  
_"No Luke, I am your father!"_  
Despite himself, Cale couldn't help but gasp. "What?" He mouthed, staring dumbfounded at the screen, his eyes wide in shock.  
"Oh come on!" Cried Jaina, "You seriously didn't know that? How could you not know that? This movie has been out for centuries! Everyone knows that!"  
"How…did that happen?" Cale asked, shocked.  
Jaina snorted. "He's his dad…it…happened…"  
"But..."  
"Just watch the movie, it'll make sense later."

* * *

Tia crossed her arms, a brief flicker of confusion, or perhaps doubt, crossing her features. "Cale? He did this?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Why would he attack you?"  
"I don't know," Aidan groaned, "He's psychotic!"  
"Hmm…ok…" Tia murmured doubtfully, taking a few notes, "Do you have any witnesses of Cale's brutal attack, of which, you were an unfortunate victim? In case Cale should deny the accusations made against him, when he is questioned."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

After having coffee with Rocket, Mei decided to wander. She liked Genesis at night…it quieted down a little, sort of like an airport. It was a peaceful atmosphere, a good place to think. Clutching a styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand (she'd been addicted to the stuff for over a decade) Mei walked halfway across a bridge, overlooking the transportation rails, and leaned against the side, sipping her drink. She looked around sadly, remembering all those years ago, when she and D'Jok used to walk around this place endlessly together, just talking about stuff, or when she would occasionally drag him along on one of her shopping trips. She smiled wryly at the memories. She thought about the earlier events. She took a large gulp of coffee and sighed, closing her eyes.  
"You're alive, aren't you? I know you're here, and I'm going to find you, D'Jok," Mei whispered.

* * *

"Rocket, can I talk to you?" Rocket looked up at his wife, Tia, who was standing in the doorway, and smiled softly at her.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Tia entered, the heavy metal door automatically sliding shut behind her. Tia walked over to Rocket's desk, staying on the other side, indicating that this was a business matter, not a personal one. Rocket sat up, attentive.  
"I've done my best at healing Aidan. He'll live. He might have some permanent side-effects, but we won't know the severity of them until he's up and walking about."  
"Will he be able to continue playing football?" questioned Rocket.  
"I don't know yet," Tia said, trying to sound reassuring. Rocket said nothing, so Tia continued. "I've been questioning him as well, the police want me to pass on any information I can, but I wanted to talk to you first. He said that Cale did this to him."  
Rocket's eyes widened in shock, "Cale? Why would he do something like that?"  
"I don't know," Tia said with an exasperated shrug, "Aidan could give me no reason why on earth Cale would want to attack him."  
Rocket sighed in annoyance. "I guess I better call Genesis Security…"

* * *

**Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist the _Star Wars_ reference…I'm such a nerd. I was originally going to have them watch something sappy and romantic…like _The Notebook_, but I just couldn't picture it. And besides, Bleylock in season 2 reminded me of Darth Vader, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed the resemblance. The next chapter probably won't be update quite as quickly. I had started working on it, but I decided to take what I had done and stick it in this chapter. Oh well...onward to the Chapter 17!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone…who is still reading this. I think there are three at the moment that I know of. Anyway, that's ok. I've been gone for so long, and there are no words that can express how thankful I am for all the reviews and support. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_Star Wars_ had just ended when suddenly the door burst open, causing Cale and Jaina to jump from the couch in surprise. Two officers from Genesis Security ran in, grabbing Cale's arms. Cale momentarily struggled before the guards forced his arms behind his back and handcuffed him. Rocket, Tia and Aarch all walked in after the two security guards.  
"What's going on here?" Jaina demanded. She looked at Cale, who had ceased struggling and now hung his head in defeat, a bitter expression on his face. She turned to her Coach, scowling. "Well?" She said firmly, her eyes fiery.  
Rocket looked uncomfortable to have her glaring at him. Where the heck did she get such a temper? Sure, D'Jok was stubborn and Mei was known to occasionally throw a temper tantrum, particularly when she was experiencing a fashion crisis or something equally stupid, but neither of them were ever this scary.  
"Cale's being taken in for questioning," Tia said gravely, looking pitifully at both of the teens, "Aidan claims that Cale attacked him."  
Cale looked up, his eyes wide. "What? That's stupid! I didn't…"  
Jaina glared at the guards as they dragged Cale out of the room. "There's no way he did anything to Aidan! He was with me the whole time!" she shouted after them.  
Rocket and Tia looked at each other, surprised, both looking confused and doubtful. Rocket turned to Jaina and opened his mouth, about to question her, when -  
"He did," one of the officers said confidently, "and we have proof too."  
"What sort of proof?" Snapped Jaina, refusing to believe them. Cale smiled weakly, thankful that Jaina believed him. She saw and, smiled slightly at him in return.  
"A witness came forward."  
"That doesn't prove anything," scoffed Jaina, "who was this witness, anyway?"  
"Artegor," the guard replied, before dragging a stunned Cale out of the room. Artegor…why? Artegor had been like a father to him. Had he been betrayed…? Why?

* * *

Jaina stared helplessly as Cale was taken away by the two officers, feeling utterly pathetic. Once they were gone, she turned to Rocket, Tia, and Aarch. "Thanks for nothing," she muttered angrily, storming out of the room. Rocket sighed and rubbed his forehead. Smiling sadly, Tia put a comforting arm around Rocket's waist and gave her husband a reassuring hug.  
"I don't know what to do…what to think," Rocket sighed.  
"I'm sure that security will get to the bottom of this," Aarch said, "There's not much we can do at this point."  
Tia resisted the urge to glare at her former coach - he wasn't helping much.

* * *

Jaina slammed the door as she entered Aidan's recovery room. In her anger, she forgot to lock the door, even though she had meant too in order to avoid Tia returning – and dragging her out of the ward kicking and screaming.  
"You liar!" She shouted at Aidan, who turned to peer at her as she yelled at him, a slightly bewildered expression on his face. "I don't know who the hell did this to you, but it sure as heck was not Cale! Why did you lie?"  
Aidan turned away, gazing up at the ceiling. "I would appreciate it if you left, I have a terrible headache," he said in a weak, quiet voice. Jaina glared at him, stamping a foot on the ground in frustration. "I will not leave! I am never leaving! Not until you tell the truth! Cale is in trouble because of you! Now give me answers!"  
"You see…I have this horrible sound in my brain…it's like…it's like…a telephone…ringing…and ringing and ringing again and again and again. It's awfully annoying…so difficult to…sleep."  
Jaina's mouth dropped open, and a look of horrified confusion appeared on her face. "What the hell? Are you even listening to me? Tia must have you on morphine or something."  
Suddenly, Jaina heard the door click open. She whirled around to see a person she didn't know, but instantly recognised, standing in the doorway.  
"Sinedd?"  
The man looked at her briefly, before looking at Aidan. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and locking it. Aidan's eyes widened, Sinedd smirked. "I do wonder why he lied about his attacker, perhaps he was ordered to. Petty revenge on Bleylock's part, I'd guess. That's probably why Artegor pretended to have witnessed it, as well. More and more orders," Sinedd mused, not really talking to anyone directly, but intending both the other occupants of the room to hear, and understand.  
"So he was lying," Jaina said, grinning evilly. "But…I didn't really get anything else that you just said."  
Sinedd looked at her, a look of amused annoyance across his features. "I used to work for Bleylock, but I, defected, I guess you could say. And now my son is suffering for it, not that they'll probably do anything to him that I haven't already."  
Sinedd growled, annoyed. "I've been working for Bleylock since I was a teenager," he explained, "kind of roped into it by Artegor, who also works for him. When Cale, a baby at the time, was dumped on my doorstep one day, I gave him over to Bleylock. Back then, I didn't care about him. I can blame your father…it's because of him that I actually wish I had been a father, but it's a little late for that now."  
A look of sadness appeared in Jaina's eyes. Sinedd pressed his lips together and shoved his hands in his pockets. "My father? So he's-" Jaina asked quietly.  
"I'll get to that later. I attacked Aidan," Sinedd continued, "You may be shocked to hear this, but Aidan is actually a cybernetic organism."  
"A what?" Gasped Jaina, her eyes darting to Aidan, who shifted uncomfortably  
"As a child, Aidan's parents were scientists, studying the flux, who were killed by Bleylock. Their lab blew up, Aidan was the only survivor, although he was seriously injured. Instead of killing him, Bleylock remade him. Aidan has emotions, although they are limited. He experiences simpler emotions, like that of an animal."  
Jaina gazed in surprise at Aidan. Not only was she shocked to hear this new revelation, but she was also somewhat uncomfortable with the way Sinedd was describing him. An animal..?  
"His brain was reconstructed, so it's part computer. He's programmed to follow orders. At first, he was sent here to make sure that the Snow Kids didn't get involved in Bleylock's plans, but recently he had orders to kill you, and your brothers – that's why I attacked him. Your father wanted me to protect you three, if I could.  
"My father…D'jok…"  
"He found out about you three, and I was able to confirm to him that he actually was your father. He escaped from Bleylock's prison only two months ago. He'd been there for over fifteen years."  
It took a few moments for Jaina to process everything that Sinedd had just revealed to her; her father was alive, Cale was innocent, Aidan was half robot. She smiled to herself, relieved and slightly amused. After a few moments, though, her smile fell.  
"Sinedd, where's Cale? If this was Bleylock's plan…but he was taken away by Genesis Security…?"  
"I'd imagine Bleylock has a few tricks up his sleeve."  
"We have to rescue Cale!" Sinedd looked doubtful. She had no idea what Bleylock was like.  
"Please," Jaina begged, looking as determined as possible, "He's your son."  
Sinedd sighed – she was right. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

**Absolutely determined to finish this story for you guys, I sat down at my computer before I began this chapter and wrote an entire plot outline from this point until the end…so unless I die, there should be no reason for me not to finish this, which is good for you guys. I feel really motivated to continue right now, which is all thanks to you lovely people who read and review this story! Based on my outline, I'm aiming for there to be between 20-25 chapters. It's a little rough, so I can't be sure at the moment, but that's an estimate right now.**


	19. Chapter 18

_Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that it's been AGES since I updated. But...here is the next chapter! Thanks to GFchamp for all the help =)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Galactik Football

* * *

Ryland and Brandon had been innocently practicing football…in a remote corner of Genesis Stadium, when Ryland suddenly saw something very odd.  
"Brandon, get down," he hissed, ducking behind a plant. Although confused, Brandon obeyed.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Look," whispered Ryland, a look of horror on his face, as he pointed in front of him. Brandon followed Ryland's gaze, quickly finding what he had been looking at.  
"Oh…"  
Sinedd was slinking past, carrying a seemingly-unconscious Jaina – bound, gagged, and blindfolded – over his shoulder. He approached a panel on the wall, and placed his hand on a little raised box next to it. His hand print was scanned, his face was scanned, and he typed a code into a little keyboard that appeared. The panel opened, allowing him entrance. It closed behind him, after he took Jaina inside.  
"Shoot!" Ryland cursed. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Cale couldn't help but smirk, despite the inescapable situation he was in. Earlier, he had been brought before Bleylock, who had wasted no time of accusing him of betrayal. Not even waiting to see if Cale was going to bother to deny it or defend himself, Bleylock had ordered Cale's immediate execution. So here Cale was, chained to a menacing contraption – a series of metal poles – crucifixion-style, in what could best be described as a giant empty fist tank …except, a small circular hole in the corner of the glass roof had been opened. It connected to a large pipe that presumably transported water from some source into this tank, as the tank had now started filling up with water. Cale smirked again. It seemed like the best thing that he could do. It would only be a matter of minutes, no doubt, before the water reached him. Then would be long couple of minutes of…slowly drowning to death.

* * *

Sinedd, after quickly surveying his surroundings, dumped Jaina on the ground. No guards were present; and although there were cameras that monitored and recorded all activity, Sinedd knew their blind spots. It turned out that those five long and boring years as head of security had finally paid off.  
"So what do we do now?" Jaina asked, scrambling to her feet.  
"Find my son, and save him," replied Sinedd, slipping behind a corner, and quickly pulling Jaina with him. He took a gun from the holster on his belt and handed it to Jaina, who grabbed it; quickly supressing a squeal of fright. She held it cautiously between thumb and finger. Lowering his own gun as he peered down a corridor, Sinedd resisted the urge to sigh. Hopefully she wouldn't get herself – or him – killed before they were able to rescue Cale.

* * *

The water had filled fast. Cale struggled for air, stretching towards the surface, desperate to get one last breath. The chains kept him down. As he struggled, his lips parted. Cale didn't even have time to mentally curse himself as water gushed into his mouth. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, but he was too late. Cale forced himself to swallow, knowing that it was pointless. He clamped his mouth shut, and he wasn't surprised that it didn't help. He had no air. He twisted to the side, pulling with all his might. Hoping and praying that his binds would magically snap. Within seconds his arms had weakened and his body ached. Again his lips parted, despite his attempts to fight back. Water instantly filled the empty space. Cale desperately exhaled over and over again. Feeling faint and lightheaded, he gave a final tug. As he did so, he inhaled sharply as a muscle pulled in his arm. Blinded by his desperation for oxygen, he breathed in again. Cale struggled to keep his eyes open as his vision began to darken. He ceased pulling, and allowed his body to go limp as his sight blackened and a feeling of suffocation overtook him. Just as Cale began to fade away, at the back of his mind, he acknowledged a pair of arms encircling his waist.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I hope that you enjoy it. I would like to officially introduce the new character of Laya, who was created by my awesome friend GFchamp! Please read and review!**

* * *

With a sudden jerk, Cale began to splutter and cough. He opened his eyes; his vision was blurred. Straining to see, he rolled on his side and struggled to regain his breath. A soothing hand rested firmly on his back, guiding him into a more comfortable sitting position. Now breathing again, Cale rubbed his eyes and turned to face the person whom – he presumed – had rescued him from his (almost) watery grave. Kneeling next to him was an almost middle aged woman. Her brown hair was dripping wet and her soaked clothes clung to her skin. Cale stared – speechless – at his rescuer. The unassuming woman simply smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling kindly.  
"I'm glad that you're ok," she said, looking nervous.  
Before Cale had time to reply, he heard a pair of footsteps, running, getting closer. Stiffening (having assumed that it was Bleylock or his guards) Cale turned around…  
… and was suddenly knocked to the ground by a sobbing Jaina, who threw her arms around him neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Cale's eyes widened in surprise and his ghostly-pale skin turned beet red in embarrassment. He had not been expecting that. As if nothing had happened, Jaina buried her face in Cale's chest.  
"I'm so glad that you're ok. I was so scared. I thought that you were going to die."  
Once again, Cale could say nothing. That is, until he looked over Jaina's shoulder and saw who stood there.  
"Dad?" Cale asked, in shock.  
Grinning from ear to ear, Jaina slowly detached herself from Cale's embrace.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cale, still confused as to his father's true allegiance and true feelings. Every dark memory suddenly rushed back, and every cut and bruise suddenly burned on his skin. Hadn't he always hated Sinedd? Bleylock? Even Artegor? He hated everyone.  
"He wanted to save you," Jaina piped up, noticing that Sinedd was struggling to reply, "But it looks like someone beat us to it."  
All three turned to look at the woman who had saved Cale. All this time, she had been standing silent in an ever-growing puddle of water, quietly observing this strange interaction. The only sound that had come from her was the water droplets dripping from strands of her hair onto the floor. Looking at her for the first time, Sinedd's jaw dropped open in utter shock.  
"Laya!" He gasped.  
"Hello, Sinedd." She replied.  
"I thought you were dead," Sinedd stuttered. All the colour drained from his face. It was as if he had seen a ghost.  
"Dad, who is this?" asked Cale.  
"Cale...this…is your mother."


End file.
